


Steampunk au (Cancelado por falta de creatividad :'C)

by myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Chase is an emperor in this au, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Roy Bean - Freeform, Human Hannibal, Jack is good in this au, M/M, Robotics, Steampunk, mention of other characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf/pseuds/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf
Summary: En un universo alterno los pueblos compiten por quien crea mejores maquinarias para la destrucción, sin embargo un Lord de la guerra busca un nuevo ayudante





	1. La gran feria

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia iba a ser un one shot pero decidi hacerlo un poco mas largo.  
> En el au Jack es bueno pero es asustadizo como en la serie y Hannibal un ex aliado de Chase

Desde que empezó la gran guerra entre el bien y el mal, los pueblos que apoyan a los guerreros xiaolines y los que apoyan al todo poderoso y eterno Emperador Chase Young han competido en la creación de diversos artefactos.

(Inserte voz de Doc Tops) Desde cañones en forma de dragones hasta robot controlados a control remoto (absurda redundancia, lo se U-U). Pero el mas conocido e infame creador de estas maquinas (el cual servia como científico real al gran lord de la guerra) falleció debido a su edad. El oscuro emperador pensó en un plan para elegir a un nuevo científico real. Por suerte la gran feria anual de los inventores se acercaba al pueblo vecino y en el podía escoger a uno de los participantes como su nuevo ayudante.

Días antes de comenzar la gran feria, un joven de piel pálida, pelo rojo y vestido con una gabardina negra arribo desde el tren en la noche. Su nombre era Jack Spicer. El es un joven inventor que vino a la feria para participar. Por suerte las inscripciones seguían abiertas. Después de inscribirse al evento, el joven inventor se fue al hotel "El Gran Creador" para descansar de su largo viaje. En el hotel había todo tipo de robots. Robots que atendían clientes, los que limpiaban las habitaciones y los grandes pasillos, etc. La habitación del joven estaba en el segundo piso. Aquel cuarto era elegante y amplio, el Joven Spicer desempaco sus cosas, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Jack se despertó, fue a bañarse y a cambiarse, fue a la cafetería que estaba al lado del hotel para ver que podía desayunar. Un robot mesero se le acerco

-¿En que le puedo servir joven?- dijo con la típica voz electrónica de un robot

-Quisiera unos pancakes y café, por favor-

El robot anoto el pedido en su libreta, y se fue. Después de un rato, un extraño hombre entro a la cafetería, esa persona venia encapuchada. El se sentó en una mesa cercana a Jack. Uno de los robots meseros se le acerco al misterioso hombre.

-¿En que le puedo servir señor?-

-Solo quiero café- dijo con una voz profunda

Jack decidió no darle mayor importancia a la presencia de aquel hombre y prefirió enfocarse mas en prepararse para la feria. Lo bueno es que el robot mesero le trajo su pedido, los pancakes venían con frambuesas y zarzamoras, su café tenia dibujada la cara de un gato. Jack se sentía como un niño en ese momento. Después de terminar su desayuno, Jack pago su la cuenta y se fue del lugar.

La feria va hacer cerca del hotel donde el se hospeda, así que no fue complicado llegar. Su puesto era el numero quince, y desde ahí empezó a trabajar.

continuara...


	2. El extraño encapuchado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finalmente conoce al extraño encapuchado de la cafeteria

Después de terminar gran parte de su proyecto, Jack salio a ver que podía almorzar y fue a la tienda mas cercana para comprar algunas cosas. Lo bueno del hotel donde el se hospeda es que tiene una pequeña cocina en su habitación donde el puede guardar y preparar comida. El preparo algo de sopa instantánea y se sirvió jugo de manzana. Al terminar se puso a ver que había en la televisión

Una hora después de descansar decidió regresar a su puesto de trabajo, el solo iba a recoger unas cosas que había olvidado. Al llegar, noto que el hombre encapuchado que vio en la cafetería estaba merodeando por los puestos de festival. Intento seguirlo pero el extraño sujeto lo descubrió. Sin mostrar alguna señal de peligro por parte del pelirrojo, el hombre se presento.

-Buenas tardes joven inventor-

-¿Quien es usted y que hace por aquí?- pregunto nervioso y confundido

\- Mi nombre es Hannibal Roy Bean pero puedes llamarme Han, yo solo estoy aquí ocultándome de un viejo amigo-

-¿Ocultándote de quien si aquí también te persiguen?-

-Haces muchas preguntas, pero te lo responderé, me oculto del Emperador Young-

-¿Del Emperador Young?, Creí que tu y el eran aliados-

-Lo eramos, hasta que tuvimos una pequeña discusión tiempo atrás y ahora el quiere mi cabeza como trofeo- respondió algo triste

-¿Así de grave fue la discusión? Me imagino que le debiste haberle dicho algo que no le gustara en absoluto-

-Tengo que admitirlo, ¡El es un malagradecido!- respondió enojado y con lagrimas en los ojos -El solo me persigue porque le cuestione algunas estrategias. Sino fuera por mi el seguiría en ese aburrido monasterio xiaolin haciendo jardinería

-Calma, no creo que te busquen en este lugar, escuche en la tv que reforzarían la vigilancia durante la feria. Ademas de que uno de los monjes mas fuertes va a escoltar a los jueces en la feria-

-¿Cual de todos?

-Creo que su nombre es Guan, no alcance a ver la noticia completa pero aun así es muy probable que el venga a la feria en caso de que ocurra algo inusual-

-Lo que me faltaba, solo espero no encontrarme a ninguno de los dos, preferiría arrojarme a un volcán activo antes de toparme con ellos-

-Si esto te anima, esto solo durara hasta que la feria se termine-Después de platicar, Jack le dice a Han que lo ayudara de esconderse. Mientras tanto el Pelirrojo saca su caja de herramientas de su puesto y su tarjeta de participante. Los dos iba caminando por la calle-¿Crees que Chase pueda intervenir en el evento para buscarte?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Por ahora el esta mas ocupado buscando un nuevo científico real que en buscarme-

-Oh si, leí sobre eso en el periódico. Su antiguo científico real falleció hace poco por causas naturales-

-Sinceramente ese sujeto era un vejestorio pero construía armas tan poderosas como para destruir un pueblo mediano en segundos-

-Apuesto que secuestrara a uno de los participantes de la feria-

-No lo dudo. Ese desgraciado es un oportunista de primera-

continuara...


	3. Reunión de viejos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han se reencuentra con unos viejos amigos

Al día siguiente, Jack fue a comprar mas materiales para su proyecto. Han le acompaño al mercado de electrónicos por temor de ser encontrado por los espías de Chase. Mientras Jack buscaba los materiales, el ex villano se encontró con Buba Panda y Wuya platicando cerca de los locales de repuestos. Al principio creyó que Wuya estaba convenciendo a uno de los mejores inventores de toda China de volver con el emperador, pero la conversación parecía mas una charla entre amigos que un intento de convencer al gran Buba. En ese momento inventor se dio cuenta de la presencia de Han y le saludo. -Han! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Wuya me contó lo que paso entre tu y Chase-

Jack no pudo evitar escuchar al grupo de villanos y se acerco a ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Emmm...Hola Buba. Como van... los negocios- dijo algo nervioso

-Todo bien. Quien es el muchacho que esta a tu lado?-

-El es Jack Spicer, uno de los participantes de la feria. Lo conocí ayer mientras andaba de turista por la ciudad- dijo Han

-Oh. No sabia que un Spicer iba a participar en la feria este año- dijo sorprendido. Han estaba confundido, acaso la familia de Jack ha participado en este evento

-Entonces ya habían participado otros miembros de tu familia- pregunto

-Sip. Casi toda mi familia son inventores así que participar en este evento es como una tradición familiar- menciono

-Cambiando de tema...De que estaban platicando ustedes dos antes de que nosotros llegáramos?-

-Le estaba diciendo a Buba sobre lo molesta que estoy con Chase- explico la bruja

-Ugh. Quien no lo esta- recalco el encapuchado

-Yo fui su primer científico real antes de que me echara de su legión del mal porque, según ese montón de escamas, "mis armas no son lo suficientemente poderosas" como para ser usadas por su ejercito- dijo Buba

-A mi también me hecho ese malagradecido solo porque le dije que sus estrategias tenían fallos, ademas de que le puso precio a mi cabeza-

-Al menos ustedes no tienen que soportar a "sus nuevos secuaces". Como una mocosa que se cree gato o un joven ruso que habla en primera persona. El lugar parece mas una guardería que un palacio real-

-Veo que todos han tenido malas experiencias con el Emperador- menciono el pelirrojo

-Créeme que de haber sabido que seria un gran egoísta, no le hubiese entregado la sopa del dragón-

-El hubiera no existe. No hay forma de viajar al pasado para reparar el daño-dijo la bruja

Los cuatro se quedaron callados. Jack podía sentir que Han estaba mostrando tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo a pesar que la capucha de su vieja y rasgada túnica le cubría la cara. La frustración de ser traicionado por su discípulo le hacia sentir como todo un idiota. Después de un rato en silencio, Wuya se fue porque necesitaba regresar al castillo o sino Chase mandaría a uno de sus secuaces a buscarla, Buba también tenia que retirarse porque tenia una junta en la tarde. Jack continuo buscando nuevos materiales y herramientas con Han

Continuara...


	4. Desastre en la feria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minina irrumpe en la feria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdonen si no publique este fanfic días atrás, mi Internet andaba mal y no podía abrir la pagina

La gran feria de los inventores empezó en la madrugada después de casi una semana de preparaciones y de organización. Inventores de casi todo el mundo se habían reunido en este día para exhibir sus mejores obras. Los vehículos voladores de los visitantes surcaban por los cielos y los jueces del evento llegaron en lujosos carruajes los cuales eran movidos por hermosos corceles de hierro templado decorados con los mas finos cristales de varios colores.

 Todo parecía tranquilo a pesar que hace unos días circulo el rumor de un posible ataque por parte de los seguidores del emperador Young. Durante ese tiempo hubo mucha vigilancia por parte de los monjes xiaolines por parte de Guan y la guardia policial. En ese día la seguridad se reforzó en caso de emergencia, habían guardias monitoreando las calles y locales comerciales del pueblo.

Mientras tanto los participantes del evento estaban enseñando sus trabajos. Unos traían enormes maquinas que funcionaban con carbón, otros con vapor de agua y otros con luz solar. Jack estaba en su puesto mostrando sus "Jackbots", unos robots que levitaban gracias al vapor. Hannibal fue a visitar una de esas tiendas ocultistas del pueblo. Ambos estuvieron ocupados casi todo el día hasta que los jueces finalmente llamaron para presentar a los ganadores de la feria.

Buba Panda gano el primer lugar gracias a su maquina de tele transportación, el segundo lugar lo gano Kimico (una de los discípulos del maestro Fung) con ayuda de un reloj comunicador, y por ultimo Jack gano el tercer lugar. Al terminar la feria hubo una gran fiesta en honor al ganador.

-¿Estas molesto?- Han pregunto

-Nop, al menos estuve entre los primeros lugares- 

-No eres tan mal perdedor como Chase. El hubiese hecho un gran berrinche por sacar el tercer lugar-

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír hasta que un se escucho un estruendo. Uno de los guardias había disparado un cañón, los avisos por parte de los monjes de un ataque se escuchaban por todo el pueblo. Todos los pobladores y visitantes se refugiaban en edificios. Una chica con un traje típico de villana felina se presento junto a sus robo gatos

-Busco al ganador de la feria-

Buba se echo a reír mientras se acercaba a la villana. -Tu debes ser una de los secuaces de Chase, lamento decirte que el y yo no estamos en buenos términos y dudo que acepte verme después de vario años-

-Quizás lo pueda convence-

-Pffff...El rechazo mis inventos cuando era joven y no pienso en ser rechazado de nuevo-

Cuando los guerreros xiaolines arribaron para atacarla, ella arrojo una bomba de gas para distraerlos y huir junto con sus robots

continuara...

**Author's Note:**

> Se que los capitulos que hago son cortos pero es dificil para mi escribir historias  
> aviso: posible contenido nsfw en futuros capitulos


End file.
